


【尊礼】一篇ABO文

by greensinging



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensinging/pseuds/greensinging
Summary: 尊礼ABO，练习造车，大量OOC。感谢阅读。





	【尊礼】一篇ABO文

一切都发生的出人意料又突兀。  
三十分钟前，周防刚刚打碎玻璃闯进来，理所当然地宣布，宗像快发情了。  
三十分钟后，宗像裹着浴衣骑在周防身上，双腿大张，后穴分泌的液体把股沟湿成一片，色情十足地淌在大腿上，在爱情旅馆昏黄的灯光下闪烁着暧昧的光芒。宗像敞开的衣襟里，洁白的胸膛晕出玉一般的颜色，仿佛夏季晴日风中的云一样的起伏。  
“阁下对不该记的东西倒是记得很清楚。”  
周防哼笑一声：“毕竟像你这么……的。”形容词含混地在他喉咙里滚了一遍，谁也没听清他说的是什么。  
宗像把蒙上白雾的眼镜摘了，搂着周防的脖子，湿漉漉的后穴缓慢地在周防高涨的性器上磨蹭。  
“您应该在一些更有意义的事情上费心，而不是这个。”  
“是吗？”周防不置可否，他握住宗像的腰，把性器一捅到底。这一下来得太快太重，以至于连接处发出响亮的水声和拍打肉体的声音。 “宗像，这对你来说意义重大。”   
然而宗像只是战栗了一瞬，喉咙里发出猫一样的呼噜声。下一秒，他掐着周防的肩膀，以一己之力凶悍地在肉刃上起伏，他甚至游刃有余地说道：“我不需要一个自大的alpha来操心这些无足轻重的事情。身为赤王的您，”宗像腾出一只手，拍了拍周防的脸，“该让您满是精虫的脑子想想别的关乎人命的事情。”  
“我现在正在干人命关天的事情。”周防把“人命关天”四个字咬的很重，他不住的摩挲着宗像的后颈，一种从很久以前就有的冲动不合时宜地涌上心头。  
他想标记宗像。  
宗像意外地没有拨开他的手，只是放浪的呻吟着，用一双失焦的眼睛似笑非笑地看他。  
周防像是被烫了一下，无从安放的手停在宗像的腰上，他近似惊慌失措地低头看。昏黄、迷离而暧昧的灯光把两人连接的地方照得清清楚楚，宗像湿的一塌糊涂的穴口正贪得无厌的吮吸着紫红色的粗壮性器，每一块褶皱都被撑得平滑又潮湿。  
宗像不住的喘气，汗水把他身上仅剩的那一点布料全部打湿，他的肌肤透出动情的红色。浓稠的信息素填满了整个房间，后穴每一下吞吃的动作都清晰的勾勒出宗像胯骨的形状。宗像好似一个不知疲惫的性爱玩具，攥着周防的肩膀，机械地上上下下，每一次动作都又狠又深，绞得死紧，虚假的依依不舍。  
在龟头挤开子宫口的瞬间，宗像垂下眼睫，突然问：“你想标记我吗？”  
“我不能标记你。”周防说。他突然不想看宗像的脸了，他掐住宗像的腰，性器在肉穴里转了一圈，宗像发出一声夹杂着痛苦和快意的吟哦，脸埋在廉价旅馆的白色枕头里。  
周防知道后入式能让宗像更快缴械投降，他想快点结束这场战争。他把宗像的腰拎了起来，狠狠地撞了进去，强行把子宫口又一次挤开。宗像“啧”了一声，极其配合的抬起屁股，发出煽情的呻吟。

和宗像做爱的确是一件非常快乐的事情，他无须顾虑那么多，只要一昧的蛮干。宗像在性事上出乎意料的放荡，第二性征让他拥有柔软的、适合被抱的身躯，比大部分alpha还要强悍的武力让抱他的每一个过程充满了征服感。单是宗像躺在他身下呻吟这件事本身就让周防激动不已，更别说闪着莹润水光的脊背、窄细脆弱的腰肢、浑圆饱满的臀部带来的绝佳体验。  
但周防依然不耐，并且愈发的不耐。他不能以炮友或者情人来单纯的定义他们的关系，作为炮友，他们的关系过于纠缠不清；作为情人，他们的关系过于针锋相对。他们给这段只存在于爱情旅馆的关系划了一条安全线，并恪守彼此心知肚明的原则。  
周防知道他不能打破这一切，他不能标记宗像，他不能破坏这个平衡。可他越逼自己去享受做爱的过程，他越觉得索然无味，越觉得空虚。这个没有结果的过程，就好像是一个黑洞，拉着他不住的往下坠落。  
但他不能标记宗像，即使他们都心知肚明。

宗像的子宫口已经彻底为他敞开，就像之前的无数次那样。宗像本能地抓着枕头，指尖泛着红色，浑身像是被从水里捞出来一样湿。  
周防越撞越深，每一次深入，他都能感觉到Omega的肉穴在热情的挽留他。咕叽咕叽的清晰水声在狭窄的房间里回响，混杂着宗像断断续续的动情呻吟。他的脊背随着周防凶猛的动作起伏，像是大海中孤零零的小船随着汹涌的浪花飘荡，怎么也找不到支撑。  
强烈的快感漫过脊椎，周防死死地掐住宗像的腰，狠力撞了进去，把精液一点不漏的释放在了Omega的子宫里。  
宗像在灭顶的快感中软倒了下来，他在枕头间喘了一口气，很快从床上爬起来，赤裸着身体，在周防的外套里面翻找，任凭满肚子的精液从泛红的后穴流淌出来。  
周防从高潮的余韵里回过神，下意识地叫了一句：“宗像。”  
“嗯？”宗像一边回过头看他，一边把周防带的避孕药就着水咽了下去。

沉默了许久，直到一切都收拾干净，周防才哑声道：“你真是叫我讨厌啊。”  
他翻了个身，背对着宗像睡着了。  
过了好一会儿，宗像碰了碰他的头发，想，这家伙的头发，真是意外的温暖和柔软。


End file.
